


Good enough

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), victuuri - Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, Light Angst, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not basically he does, Phichit basically helps them to get together, Phichit deserves best friend ever award, Pre-Relationship, Social Media, Yuuri my poor baby is anixous, aniexty, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Yuuri is in love with Victor but thinks he isn't good enough. Phichit helps them to get together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, i got inspired again. I like it a lot and had much fun wirting it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hastily Yuuri grabbed his phone, unlocked it and opened Whatsapp. He clicked on the name from his best friend. 

Yuuri 2:22am  
PHICHIT  
PHICHIT WAKE UP  
PLEASE, IT'S AN EMERGENCY  
DAMN IT PLEASE  
I AM IN A STATE OF PANIC, HELP ME 

Phichit 2:24am  
Damn it, Yuuri. Take a chill pill. What has gotten into you? I've been asleep since 10 pm. And you should be asleep, too! 

Yuuri  
I just realized something. I've been thinking about it since idk when. I..I think I love Victor?

Phichit  
Eh? He is your idol since you are 12. of course.. WAIT, DO YOU MEAN WHAT I THINK YOU MEAN??? 

Yuuri  
Yeah. You know.. He has been my coach since a few months now. And you know I have never been in love before. But.. god.. he makes me smile, when i think about him. In my stomach the butterflies fly around everytime we are together. He.. makes me crazy. in a good way and in a bad way. This is love, right? 

Phichit  
OSDGHDAKOUSIODUWE OH MY GOD. I AM BASICALLY SCREAMING NOW. MY YUURI IS IN LOVE WITH VICTOR, AHHH. 

Yuuri  
Please contain yourself, Phichit. It's not like he feels the same, lol. We are never gonna end up together. I'm like 1000000 feets out of his league. 

Phichit  
Please tell me you are not serious. Damn boy, Have you ever noticed how he looks at you? Like you hung the moon and the stars. 

Yuuri  
Lol nah. I'm just an average looking, unsecure ball of aniexty. I am not good enough for him. I will never be. 

Phichit  
Don't make me fly over there and kick your ass. Yuuri, you ARE good enough. You have an amazing personality and you are not average looking. Stop thinking so low of yourself. 

Yuuri  
Whatever Phichit, I'm trying to sleep now. night. 

Phichit  
Okay..good night, Yuuri. 

Yuuri put his phone under his pillow and curled himself into a ball. He good enough for Victor? Never. Slowly the tears began to fall and like every night he cried himself to sleep. 

"Yuuri, are you okay? You look like as if you didn't have much sleep" Victor asked him a few hours later with concern in his eyes. "Uh, I'm fine, Victor" he answered with an smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Hm" Victor coutined to look at him, with concern in those crystal clear blue, warm eyes. "Vitya, stop looking at me like this. I'm fine, really" Victor only sighed and didn't ask anymore. Sometimes the younger man drove him even more crazy then he already did. God, he was SO in love. Chris had to hear him whine and ramble about it almost everyday and he was sure Chris would end their friendship soon. But the younger man didn't even notice when he tried to flirt. He was so obvious, he was sure every person in a reach of 10 miles could see how much in love he was with the japanese man. Well, everyone..except spoken man himself. 

But Yuuri was just the cutest and most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He still could remember how much the younger Yuri yelled at him for flying to japan to coach Yuuri. "YOU ARE REALLY FYLING TO JAPAN TO COACH A GUY YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW???? OH MY GOD, VICTOR I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID BUT I DIDN'T EXCEPT YOU TO BE THIS STUPID. I HATE YOU AND THIS PIG, I'M GONNA CRUSH HIM AND YOUR HONOR AT THE GRAND PRIX TO PROVE YOU ARE NOTHING AS A COACH AND HE IS NOTHING AS A SKATER!!" were the words the 15 years old yelled at him. He chuckled at the memory. So young, so small and so angry. "Why are you laughing, Victor?" Yuuris voice brought him back to reality. "Ah nothing, just recalling a fun memory" he grinned. "Hmh" was all the raven haired man answered. Victors concern only got stronger. There was something not okay with Yuuri but he couldn't get the younger man to speak. 

Victor couldn't take it any longer. It was evening now and Yuuri avoided him all day. It was his free day and all he did was hole up in his room and only come out to eat, use the bathroom or something. He wanted to stand up and go to Yuuris room to talk to him as his phone vibrated. Huh? He took it and saw a message from Phichit. Phichit? That was Yuuris best friend. 

Phichit  
Um..hi Victor. 

Victor  
Hello Phichit. Why are you messaging me? Not that I have something against you but why?

Phichit  
Uh.. have you noticed that well.. that Yuuri is acting weird around you? 

Victor  
Indeed... he is avoiding me all the time suddenly. I don't know what i did wrong.. It makes me insane.. 

Phichit  
Yuuri is gonna kill me and probably never talk to me for the rest of my life but.. I might know the reason. 

Victor  
You do? 

Phichit  
Yeah [new image] screenshot from our chat last night. 

Victor  
Phichit, you are a hero!! Thank you so much. Next time we'll meet I'll give you a big bear hug. 

Phichit  
You are welcome. now go and get ya man. Damn, i wish I was there right now. 

Victor  
If we get this far, I might sent you our first offical couple selfie. Deal?

Phichit  
SDHEIHIOQWUEFZJWS YES DEAL! 

Victor locked his phone, stood up and got to Yuuris room. As he wanted to knock, he heard quiet sobs inside. Yuuri was crying. Slowly he opended the door. "Yuuri?" he found the other man on his stomach, quietly crying in his pillow. "Hey.." Victor sat on the bed and carefully pulled him into his arms and shushed him. "Vi-Victor.." the other man sobbed and fisted Victors shirt and hold on to dear life. "Yuuri.. hey.. everything is gonna be okay. Calm down. i have to talk to you" Victors voice was soft but serious. Yuuri nooded, pulled away from the hug, took a few deep breathes and wiped his tears and blew his nose with an tissue. "So.. what do you want to talk about?" Yuuri asked and he was glad that his voice was steady enough. "Well.." Victor showed him his phone, the conversation with Phichit open. "Wh-what.. did he..? No.. No no.." Yuuri was about to panic but Victor just pointed at his replies. Yuuri read them. 

"You..feel the same?" asked Yuuri in disbelief. "Yeah. I was SO obvious. I thought you would notice it yourself" Victor raised his eyebrows. "i just thought you are an flirty person. And I never knew why you flirt with me. I mean.. I'm out of your league. You can have everyone. I'm average.." Yuuri looked down at his hands. but Victor wasn't having it. He lifted Yuuris chin with his finger and looked him straight in the eye. "Listen to me, Yuuri Katsuki. I know I can have everyone in this world probably. But I don't want everyone. I only want you. My heart choose you. Only you. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. And your personality is so amazing you have such a great heart. I'm helplessly and over heels in love with you" 

Tears were in Yuuris eyes again. "I just.. god..Victor..I.." But Victor cut him off with a kiss. Yuuri was taken a back for an second but then kissed back. it was a sweet and soft kiss which lasted only a few seconds before their both pulled back with big smiles on their faces. Both flustered. "You know, after I've seen you skating my routine, I couldn't shut up about you. I think my rink mates especially Yuri and our Coach Yakov were close to killing me" he chuckled. Yuuri only hugged him tight as reponse. 

Victor  
hey Phichit, here the promised first offical couple selfie for you. :) [image]

It was a picture were they kissed, but the kiss wasn't to see completely since Victors arm hide their lips and you could only half their faces. 

Phichit almost got an heartattack and was determinded to skype his best friend soon.


End file.
